Sarah Walker (1620-1709)
}} Sarah (Walker) Sands was a nurse and a physician. 1699 Declarations In 1699 Sarah made several declarations regarding the distribution and eventual emancipation of her slaves. They appear in the New Shoreham Town Book. Declaration #1 The first record reads as follows: Know all men by these presents that I Sarah Sands of block island ales newshorum In the Colony of Rhod island and providance plantations In Newengland late wife to Mr James sands of block island Deseased and made sole Executrix by my sd husband James sands at his Death and haveing Three negrurow Children borne under my Rufe and In my custody being Lefte to my Disposing by my above said husband: Know yea therefore that I above sd sarah sands Doe freely and volantaryly give and bestow of them as followeth that Is to say furste I give to my grand Daughtur sarah sands Daughtur To my sonn Edward Sands one of negerow garles named hannah and the other negrow garle give and bequeth unto my gran Daughtur Catharineth niles Daughtur to my sone Inlaw nathall niles of point Judith in the Colony above sd thes tow negerew garles I freely and volantaryly give to my two grandchilderen above named untill the sd negerews Come to the age of tharty yeares and then I Dow by these presance Deeclare that theay shall be free from any service and be at their one Disposall the negurow garle given to my grandaughter Catharinah niles Is named sarah the other negurow above sd being a boy named mingow I freely give and be queath to my gransone Sands Raymond son to my sonn Inlaw Joshus Raymond of block island above said which I give freely until that hee said negerowe boy Come to the age of thurty three years And then to bee free and his one man and at his one Disposall for ever after that hee shall arive to the age of thurty three years for I said sarah sands Dow by these presences freely Declare that I have made a promise that noe Childe what so ever borne under my teueshon and Care shall be made a slaves of no longur then Is above specsified and for the Confarmasion and Ratification of this my free volentary ac te I have here unto set my hand and affexed my seale this ninth of march In the yeare of our lord one thousand six hundred ninty and nine and Delevered to the town Clarke to have a record made here of that this myfree and volantary acte be not frustarated. Signed sealed in presance of I the above said sarah sands haveing another negerow garle borne under my teweshan and In my house named Rose I dow by thes presance give and be queath unto my granDaughter Elezebeth Raymond untill that shee Come to the age of thurty years above said and then to be free and att hur Disposall and In Conformasion and Rattifiing of all the promises above said I have here unto sett my hand and seeale of above menshoned In presance of sameuell Niles Nathanll Mott This above being a trew copy of the origanall: Insteremente and Entered July Sarah Sands: seale this: 6: 1702: per nathall mott town Clarke Declaration #2 The second record reads as follows: Know all men by these presance - that I Sarah Sands weedow and Releck to Mr James Sands Deceased of newshorum ales Blockisland in the Colony of Rhodisland and providence plantation: witneseth Know yee that I the above Said Sarah Sands being made sole Executricks by my above sd husband Jame Sands Deseeased and haveing a neger wooman left to my hole and sole Disposing by my above sd husband Know yea theirfore that I the Above sd Sarah Sands for Deivors good Causes mee their unto moving and more Espeshally for and In Consedaration of the good will and naturall affections and Intior love I have to my grandsoon sameuell niles belonging to point Judah have given granted and confermed unto the above said sameuel niles his hayeurs Executurs admenistraturs and assignes all my wright Intrust and benifett I have In the above said negur woman as heereIn aftur folloeth that Is to saye In the furst place I alow my said negur woman named leanow to live and bee in the teweshon of my Daughter Raymond for the space of twenty one months In ordur to the bringing up of a negu r Childe given to my granDaughter Elesebeth Raymond by my selfe as by Deede of gifte may appeere and aftur the twenty one months be Exspiored and Compleated then I give and bequeth: &: bestow of hur as above menshoned that Is to saye for the full tearm and time of tenn yeears to begin and Commence from the Date heare of aftur the twenty one months before menshoned be compleated and at the End of twenty one months and tenn years given to my grand soon samel niles then the above said negur woman shall be free and at hur one Disposing for Ever and In the mean time till the tenn years be Exspiored I Dow by these preesance give and bequeth unto my well beloved grand son all my wright titell and Intrust to him the said sameuel niles his hayors Executurs admenistraturs and assignes for the full tearm and time of the tenn years above said and Dow by theas presance freely Declare that the above said negur woman leanow Is my one wright propur Estate an have In myselfe full pouer the same to sell give or Dispose of and by thease presance have given granted and Desposeed of hur the said negur woman unto my well beloved grand son sameuell niles and his hayors and ordur for the tearme and time a bove sd and In Confirmation of the above said premises I have heare unto freely and volantaryly sett to my hand and seeale this thurteanth Daye of octobur: In the yeeare of our lord god one thousand six hundered ninty and nine signed seealed and Delevered In presance of us It Is to be undur stud before signing that If the above said Samuell niles should Dye or be tacen out of this world before the Said Sarah Sands then the sd negur woman shall be to the Said Sarah Sands again and at hur Disposall till hur Deth and at hur Deth to the sd Niles his hayours as above said Sarah Sands X Jeremyah willson nathall mott 1703 Will of Sarah Sands Sarah's will was made on October 17, 1703, and was proved on June 13, 1709. It appears in the New Shoreham Town Book, and reads as follows: Sarah sands seall Block island alias n ewshorum In the Name of God Amen I. Sarah sands of Block island alias new shorum in the Coliny of Rhod is Land and providence plantations in new ing land being aged and weake in body but of sound and perfect memory praise be Given to allnighty God for the same and knowing the unsertainty of this Life one Earth and being desirous to settel things in order Before my death dow make this my last will and testament in maner and forme foloing I being wife to mr James Sands deseased and made sole Executrix by my sd husband as by will bareing date June the 18th 1694 may plainly appear That is to saye first and prinsipally I Commend my Soul to Allmity God my Creatur assueredly beleiving that I shall Receive full pardon and free Remishon of all my sins and be savid by the presious death and merits of my blesed Saviour and ReDeamer Christ Jesus and my body to the Earth from whence it was first Taken to be buried in such deasent and Christian maner as to my Executer hear after named shall be thoutht most meet and Convenient and as touching such worldly Estate as the Lord in marcy hath lent me my will and meaning is the same shall be impleied and bestowed as hear after by this my will is Exspresed and first I dow Renounce revock floustarate and make void all wills by me formerly made and de Clared and apoint This my last will and testament in maner and form following Itum furst I give and bequeath and my will is that all my Debts and funarall Charges be payed and DisCharged Item 2ly I give and prinsepelly make by youngest sonn Edward sands my sole Executor of all my hole Estate both Catell sheep hors Coynd and housal stuf or what soever I shall leave at my Death Exsepting and reserving what is hear after mentioned which is five Cows and one hunDred sheep which my will is that thay shall be Equilly devided amoungst my five Children which are as followeth John sands James sands Samuel sands and sarah niels and marcy Ramond and Dow freely give and bequeafe to each of them All form er gifts or monys due to me from them all ways provided that James sands doth forever aquit Any pretended or right or Clame of Asertain: negero woman Comanly Caled by the name of laeno Bought of David broun other ways the sd James sands shall paye to the parson home shall be disposeded of sd neagore woman by sd sands meanes Twenty pounds Currant mony which he the sd James Sands hath all Redy Reseived of me tenn pounds by his Brother John sands and tenn pounds of my self upon the Acounte of sd nagero Itum 3 I give to my Grandaughter sarah niels one good fether beed and Bolster and tow pillows and one blancket Itum 4: I give to my Daughter marcy Ramond one Good larg Chest onely what Goods shall be left in sd Chest shall be Equilly devided betwene hurself and my Daughter in law mary sands wife to my sonn Edward sands Itum 5: I give to my tow Daughters Sarah niels and marcy Ramond each of them A Good larg puter platter apeace all the Rest of my sd Estate I dow freely give unto my Executor Edward sands him and his hayors for Ever as witness my hand and seall this seventeenth of october one Thousand seven hundred and Three and in the seCond year of hur magistys queen an of ing Land SCotlond signed sealed and Delivered in presence of us Sarah sands her seall Samuel niels Hanah Rose (hur mark) nathell mot. Proof of Will 1709 At A meeting at the hous of Edward Balls By the town Counsell of Shorum June the 13th 1709 Samuel niels of Kingston and Nathanal moot of shorum both of the Coliny of Rhod island personaly Apearing before us and testifieing upon oath that the testater was in her perphet mind and memory at the signing And sealing of this tesTament as atested by us Simon Raye warden and Edward Ball warden Simon Ray Job Card Thomas Rathbon" __SHOWFACTBOX__